808 The Crash of 29
by AudiRox
Summary: Season 8: Episode 8.08 follows a few weeks after 8.07. If you haven’t done so, please read episodes 1 through 7 prior to reading 8.08.
1. Teaser

**8.08 The Crash of '29**

**Previously on the Gilmore Girls...**

LORELAI: How is your new job?

RORY: It's going great so far. I really like the people, they are so much fun...but...

LORELAI: But?

RORY: ... there's this guy. I don't get a good vibe from him... (a shot of Nate walking away as Rory tries to engage in some conversation)

CUT

PARIS: (Curiously opens one of the folders) Who is Nathan DiLuca?

RORY: One of the editorial columnists at the Courant.

PARIS: What's the story on this guy? Why do you hate him?

RORY: I don't hate him.

PARIS: Sure, you don't. Do you like him?

RORY: I don't even know him.

CUT

LUKE: You left for work very early this morning… what's going on with you?

LORELAI: Nothing's going on with me.

LUKE: Are you sure?

LORELAI: (Fakes a chuckle) Yes, I'm sure.

CUT

LORELAI: (Wanting desperately to confide in someone — even if it's Emily, she holds back her tears) I think I may be pregnant.

EMILY: (Even more surprised) What?

CUT

EMILY: (Swallows a bit before she speaks) Well?

LORELAI: (Cautiously) Déjà vu. Only 23 and a half years later.

CUT

LORELAI: I'm pregnant, Luke.

LUKE: (Pulls back a bit) What?

LUKE: I'm going to be a father… again.

LORELAI: Yes. But this time you get to experience it all.

CUT

LORELAI: Luke and I are having a baby.

Everyone hears a sudden squeal on the phone, and everyone except Rory pull back a bit. Rory chuckles. Richard is taken by complete surprise and looks at Emily.

APRIL: (Makes a guilty face) Oops. Sorry everyone. This is great news!

RORY: (Extremely happy) Oh my god, mom… Luke! This is great news!

CUT

RORY: (Cell phone rings) Oops… it's me… (she pulls her cell phone from her jean pocket and sees an unfamiliar number – then looks up at Richard and Emily) I will take this outside.

RICHARD: (Just as Rory leaves, looks at Emily) I'm curious, Emily. Why aren't you more surprised at the news?

EMILY: (With a mischievous smirk) My daughter and I shared a secret for almost three days.

RICHARD: Ah.

CUT

RORY: (Answers the phone) Hello?

LOGAN: Hello Rory.

**TEASER**

INT. GILMORE MANSION - DINING ROOM - FRIDAY NIGHT DINNER

Emily, Richard, Rory and Lorelai are at the table having a fine meal. The scene enters in the middle of their conversation.

EMILY: (Sincerely) Rory, once again... we apologize for not being in town on the week of your birthday.

LORELAI: (Quickly looks up at Emily) You're not in town next week?

RICHARD: (Offers) An old friend of ours is going to be in California next week. He has come down from Sorbonne to give a lecture at Berkeley. (Looks at Emily) We haven't seen him in a very long time... what is it, Emily?

EMILY: (Nods) Nine years.

RICHARD: Nine years. (Looks at Rory) I hope you forgive us, Rory.

RORY: Oh, don't worry about it... I'm completely fine with that. Besides, all I'm looking forward to this birthday is work.

LORELAI: (Looks at Emily again) So you're gone all week?

EMILY: (Annoyed) Yes, 'all' week Lorelai... is it such a difficult concept to grasp?

LORELAI: Oh... no no. It's just that we were scheduled to meet twice next week... and you mentioned nothing to me about being away.

EMILY: Well, now you know. Besides... I would've thought you'd be over the moon about it.

LORELAI: (Fakes a sad expression) How could you say that? I'm obviously very torn up about it.

EMILY: (Notices the sarcasm, and raises an eye) Of course you are. (Turns to Rory) Anyway, I hope you really aren't disappointed by this - Rory.

RORY: Grandma, really... I'm positive. Besides we can always have cake and celebrate next Friday.

EMILY: Speaking of which (looks at her wrist watch, then up at her husband) Richard, I believe it's time.

RICHARD: Oh! (Richard suddenly gets up off his chair and leaves the dining room to Rory and Lorelai's surprise)

LORELAI: (Looks at Emily as she gets up as well) What's going on?

RORY: (Emily dims the lights) Grandma?

RICHARD: (Carries a big scrumptious chocolate cake with 23 candles on it) _Happy birthday, to you... _

Emily joins in - and a smiling Lorelai follows.

_Happy birthday, to you! Happy birthday dear Rory! Happy birthday to you!! _

Rory blushes in surprise, as Richard places the cake in front of her - the maid quickly follows and sets plates and dessert utensils on the table.

RICHARD: (Smiling) Well, blow out the candles Rory.

RORY: (With her hands clasped) That's a beautiful cake!

LORELAI: (Impatiently, gestures) Blow it out already...

RORY: (Chuckles, and leans forward to blow out the candles. Richard turns on the lights as Rory gets up from her seat to thank her grandparents) Thank you so much! (She hugs Emily, then Richard). This was so nice of you!

LORELAI: (Nods) Yes... yes... very nice. (Impatiently) Can someone please cut that cake?

EMILY: (Raises her eyes at her daughter as Rory begins to cut slices of the cake) Patience Lorelai. (Emily takes a seat - so does Richard)

LORELAI: What do you expect? I'm eating for two.

RORY: (Smiles as she hands a plate each to Emily and Richard) This cake looks amazing.

LORELAI: (As she takes her plate) It does! (Looks at Emily and Richard before she indulges) This was so thoughtful of you guys.

Everyone waits for Rory to get her own plate.

RICHARD: Well?

LORELAI: (Thinking) I feel like we should start off with something. Maybe something major that happened on your birthday... something historical... important...

RICHARD: (Offers) Houdini's last performance before his death was on your birthday... I believe 81 years ago.

LORELAI: (Frowns) That's sad.

EMILY: Well that's a depressing topic.

RORY: (Nods) But it's true... he died not long after that.

LORELAI: (Tries to think of something) Come on, there has to something else...

RORY: (Offers) The stock market crash of '29...

RICHARD: (Nods) That's true. You birthday 1929 was "Black Thursday"...

Emily and Lorelai are clearly not uplifted by the two events.

LORELAI: (Sighs) Okay, well... I'm still going to eat the cake.

OPENING CREDITS.

------------------------------------------------------------  
For you 'die-hard-remember-everything-that-happened-on-Gilmore-no-matter-how-insignificant-it-may-be' fans out there, in Season 1 - it is shown on the invitation that Rory's birthday was on October 8th. Also, in Season 6 - they make it seem like Halloween is a few days away. Considering how many inconsistencies surround this once favorite show, I took the liberty to make my own date (while still in October). Hope you won't mind.

Will update with second segment soon.

Meanwhile, speculations based on the very small Rory and Logan scene from last episode (and the preview of this episode) are welcome.


	2. Segment Two

**Just a little pre-segment note: **

There's a reason for the author notes at the bottom, just saying.

------------------------------------------

**SEGMENT TWO**

INT. POOL HOUSE – AFTER FRIDAY NIGHT DINNER

Lorelai is sitting at the counter flipping through some of her daughter's work, while Rory pours some coffee into a couple of mugs. Most of the cake from Friday night dinner is left over, and it seems Lorelai and Rory have already started eating off the tray.

LORELAI: (As she swallows a bite of the cake, with a fork in hand) Ooh, an article on _NPC Address by U.N. Representative Zalmay_ (with exaggerated pronunciation) _Khalilzad_. Fun stuff. (She takes one of the mugs handed to her).

RORY: (Takes her own mug and pulls a bar stool on the opposite side of the counter) Yeah, it really is.

LORELAI: I was being facetious. (Lorelai pauses as she sniffs her mug)

RORY: (As she sips on her coffee) Of course you were (then makes a face at Lorelai examining her own coffee).

LORELAI: (With an appalled expression) Is this decaf?

RORY: (Makes a face at the accusation) No. (Lorelai raises an eye) Yes. Don't hurt me.

LORELAI: (Sets the mug on the counter) How could you… my flesh and blood… give me decaf?! Seriously… what's the world coming to? Can a mother not trust her own daughter?

RORY: (With her eyes scrunched) Luke made me do it.

LORELAI: (Gasps as she sits up straight) What?! The two of you were in on it?! (Exaggerates) I think I need to disown you both.

RORY: (Sighs) Luke handed me a bag of decaf last week and made me promise that whenever you were over, I'd serve you…

LORELAI: (Gasps again)… decaf! (Remembers in horror) So last Wednesday when I was over…

RORY: (Nods with caution) … you had decaf.

LORELAI: (Horror increases) And I didn't notice?!

RORY: (Shakes her head) No, you didn't. I think you're losing your sense of smell, mom. (Seeing Lorelai's face, she tries to pacify) To be fair, I was distracting you with all those new baby catalogs I found at the magazine stall near the Courant.

LORELAI: (Comically saddened) I can't believe I drank decaf.

RORY: (With a fake grin, points at her mother's stomach) Baby ugh… _name-to-be-determined_ will appreciate it, I'm sure.

LORELAI: I'm so going to have a talk with Luke. (Gestures with a frown) You both are in the dog house, kid.

RORY: (Takes another sip) I'm fine with that. Speaking of which, how's Paul Anka?

LORELAI: He's fine, but I think he's already jealous.

RORY: (Curiously) Of?

LORELAI: The baby.

RORY: Mom, you're just over two months pregnant… you don't even show. How does Paul Anka know there's a baby?

LORELAI: (Nods slowly) Oh, he knows. Besides, I've been telling him every day that there'll be a new addition to the family. That's probably the reason.

RORY: (Confused) Right… that must be it.

LORELAI: (Changes the subject) So, what's new with you?

RORY: Since Wednesday? (Thinks) Hmm… nothing really.

LORELAI: Absolutely nothing happened since we last hung out?

RORY: (With caution she decides to finally tell her) Oh… umm… (tries to be casual) Logan called. (inserts a large bite of the cake in her mouth).

LORELAI: (Surprised, she looks up at her daughter) Logan called? (Rory nods) When? On Wednesday?

RORY: (Shakes her head, with still a bit of cake in her mouth – she continues) It could've been a Wednesday… I can't remember.

LORELAI: (Curiously) Rory?

RORY: (Realizes she cannot hide it any longer) He first called just over a month ago – to congratulate me on the new job.

LORELAI: Honey, I can't believe you felt the need to keep that from me.

RORY: (Shakes her head) I didn't mean to keep it from you. I just didn't get a chance to mention it. Besides, you've been crazy happy since (points at the stomach again) you know… and I didn't want to distract you from any of that.

LORELAI: Aw, Rory. (Sighs) You're right; I've been way too involved in the whole thing.

RORY: Oh no… there's no such thing as _too_ involved when it comes to that. You are happy… and rightly so.

LORELAI: (Nods) Kind of you… but I don't want you keeping things from me. And you or anything to do with you is not a distraction. (As she leans forward) So, how did the phone conversation go?

RORY: They've been fine. Awkward at first.

LORELAI: "They"?

RORY: Yeah, we've talked a few times since then.

LORELAI: (Raises an eye) Ah. (Curiously) What's going on there?

RORY: (Shakes her head as she looks at her mug) Nothing. I think… we're… (sighs) friends… "friendly"…

LORELAI: "Friends"?

RORY: Yeah… I mean, we were friends before, and…

LORELAI: (Shakes her head) No you weren't.

RORY: (As if it's ridiculous) What? Of course we were.

LORELAI: Honey, you and Logan were never friends. I mean, you guys were great together… yes… but there was never a real friendship there. (With gestures) You didn't go from friends to _Logan & Rory_, you were suddenly _Logan & Rory_. (Sees Rory concerned) Which is fine… it happens all the time. In fact, I don't think any of the major relationships you've had thus far have started with…

RORY: (Cuts her off) Of course, I have. (Reminds her) Dean?

LORELAI: (Reminds _her_) You know how that ended right?

RORY: (Sighs as she realizes) Oh my god, you're right.

LORELAI: Rory honey, it's not a bad thing. (Shakes her head again) Friends aren't necessarily the best lovers… and lovers aren't always the best friends. If that makes sense. I mean, there are exceptions to the rule, of course.

RORY: You're right.

LORELAI: (Smiles) But it's great that you and Logan are trying to … you know. Connect on some level.

RORY: (Sighs again) Yeah well, I don't really have a clear understanding of what that level really is.

Scene fades as Lorelai makes a sympathetic expression.

INT. LUKE'S DINER – SATURDAY MORNING

Rory (who is set to spend the morning shopping with her dear mother) enters the diner. The usual suspects are scattered within the establishment. Luke, at the counter, is going through some receipts as he'd done many times before.

LUKE: (Casually looks up and sees Rory walk up to him and sit at the counter) Hey, Rory!

RORY: (With smiles) Hello Luke.

LUKE: Coffee?

RORY: (Nods) Do you have to ask? Speaking of which, I caved.

LUKE: I heard, and it's okay. (As he pours coffee into a mug) Have you had breakfast yet?

RORY: (She takes the mug) No, and I'm starving. But I think mom's going stop to eat quite frequently, (as she looks at the tier next to her) so I think a blueberry muffin should suffice for now.

LUKE: (Nods) You got it.

RORY: Speaking of which, is she…

LUKE: She should be down any time now. (As he sets a plate in front of her, then curiously continues)… What's this I hear about your grandparents being gone this week?

RORY: (As she picks at her muffin) Oh yeah, they're going to be in California for a week – and mom's just ecstatic.

LUKE: Ah. That's why she's been…

RORY: (With a smile finishes his sentence) … chipper than usual? (Luke nods. Lorelai enters the scene) Hey.

LUKE: (Smiles) Hey.

LORELAI: (Walks behind the counter and gives a quick peck on her husband-to-be's cheek) Hey. (To Rory) You're early.

RORY: (Looks at her wrist watch as Lorelai makes her way around the counter) Am I? (Sees her mother carrying a piece of paper and a pen along with her purse) What's that?

LORELAI: We… (Gestures at Luke and herself) have yet to find a honeymoon destination.

RORY: (Surprised) What? You haven't decided yet?

LUKE: (Shakes his head as he continues to go about his work) Nope.

LORELAI: (Nods) We haven't been able to decide on any of these places (she hands the piece of paper to her daughter).

RORY: (As she silently reads the list) Ooh… they all sound so good.

LORELAI: Exactly!

RORY: (She hands back the piece of paper) Mom, you have to pick one soon…

LORELAI: (Grins) I know… and you're going to help me.

RORY: (Protests) Oh really? And how's that?

LORELAI: I carried you for nine months.

RORY: (In sync with Luke, rolls her eyes) Are you going to hold that over my head for the rest of my life?

LORELAI: (With smiles) Count on it.

Scene fades.

EXT. CRAP SHACK – SUNDAY MORNING

Scene enters as Luke walks onto the front yard of the crap shack.

LUKE: (Spots Tom walking down the stairs) Hey Tom.

TOM: (With a hard hat on) Luke. Just the man I was looking for.

LUKE: (Places his hands on his sides) What's up?

TOM: The master bedroom and the hallway are completed. The paint hasn't dried completely – but it should be fine by tomorrow.

LUKE: (Nods) Great.

TOM: So if you want to move the furniture from the garage – so the weather won't ruin it, I'd say now's the time.

LUKE: Oh… we don't have any furniture for the top floor. Except maybe the stuff that goes in the master bathroom.

TOM: (Curiously) What about the furniture from the old master bedroom (Luke uncomfortably opens his mouth to give some sort of an answer, but Tom raises his hand) Never mind, I don't want to know. Anyhow, all that's left right now is to paint the two new rooms, and then finish the kitchen… we're moving right along – so the place should be ready by mid-November.

LUKE: (Nods) That's great, Tom.

TOM: (Gestures to the interior of the house) Alright, I have to go check on the boys.

LUKE: Thank you, Tom.

As Tom leaves, Luke stands in the same spot and admires everything in front of him. Scene fades on his smiling face.

INT. HARTFORD COURANT – MONDAY MORNING

Rory is at her desk editing away on her computer. She seems to be enjoying her work as she murmurs with her edits. Someone comes up to her side of the cubicle.

NATE: (As he looks at some documents) Rory…

RORY: (Abruptly stops her work and turns to face Nate) Hey Nate.

NATE: … I am working on this piece about Myanmar…

RORY: Oh wow… great…

NATE: (Looks down at her for the first time with a decent – almost friendly expression) I'm hoping to complete it in the next couple of days. And since you did a great job of editing the "Freedom" piece (Rory's face lights up almost blushing at his compliment)… I was wondering if you'd like to take…

RORY: (Cutting in) Yes. Definitely. (Stands up) Sure… I would love to take a look at it.

NATE: (Nods) Great. Oh, (Remembers, as he taps the few pieces of paper with his pencil) also… I wanted to run this past you… what do you think of the title "How About Burmyanmar, Instead?" (Rory nods, as Nate tries to explain his reason) You know, with the entire controversy surrounding the name…

RORY: (Nods) No, no… I get it. It's a great title. Brilliant, in fact.

NATE: (Brow furrowed) Yeah?

RORY: Definitely.

NATE: (Nods, then turns to go back to his office) Good… good. Thanks.

RORY: (Stands there completely satisfied with how things just went down, but irrationally finds the need to ask him why he'd been indifferent to her) Umm, Nate?

NATE: (Now a few steps away, he turns) Yeah?

RORY: (Chickening out, she brushes it off) Oh… wow… that's weird. (Nate raises his eyes and waits for her) I just completely spaced out. I can't remember what I was going to say…

NATE: (Not thinking twice about it) Oh, well whenever you remember.

Nate walks away.

RORY: (Shakes her head at what an idiot she was just then – then she mouths…) Idiot! (And goes back to work).

Scene fades.

-----------------------------------------------  
That's it for now. Thoughts?

Will update with segment three as soon as possible.


	3. Segment Three

**SEGMENT THREE **

INT. POOL HOUSE – MONDAY LATE AFTERNOON 

Scene opens with Rory entering her new (temporary) home. Her hands, upper arms, chin, neck and surprisingly her mouth are struggling to hold on to the massive amounts of files and other work related objects. As she very difficultly manages to close the door behind her, the cell phone (which happens to be in place between her tightly pressed lips) rings. She takes a moment to quickly throw all her files/folders and messenger bag on the couch, and then she quickly answers the phone as she plops down on the seat next to her.

RORY: (With a sigh of relief) Hello.

Scene cuts between what looks like an office in San Francisco (with a very faint view of one of the tips of the infamous bridge through the office window).

LOGAN: (Senses exhaustion, and chuckles) Hey, you okay?

RORY: (Realizes who it is since she didn't have time to look at the display before) Oh hey, Logan. Just walked in the door.

LOGAN: (Paces) Oh… I could call you back later.

RORY: No, no… what's up?

LOGAN: Just calling to check in, I guess. Work treating you well?

RORY: (Sighs and looks at the pile of folders she had just dropped on the couch) Well…

LOGAN: That good, huh?

RORY: No, really… work's great. (Remembers her day) It was a busy day, but it was very productive. And… (she pauses, then nods) I think there was a big break through today.

LOGAN: (Smiling curiously) Oh yeah? What sort of a break through?

RORY: He finally acknowledged me…

LOGAN: I'm guessing you're referring to that Nathan guy.

RORY: You guessed right, my friend. ("Friend" - A conversation she had previously had with her mother hits her)

LOGAN: That's good news… isn't it?

RORY: (Snaps out of it) Yeah… yeah… it is. I… I think he complimented me on a piece I edited for him…

LOGAN: Really? (Smiles sincerely) I'm glad you're happy with this job, Ace.

RORY: (Leans back on the seat) Thanks. (Takes a moment to process) So… what's going on with you?

LOGAN: Not much. I have a presentation in a few minutes, and all I've been looking at are charts and process models…

RORY: Ah, and you thought…

LOGAN: (Smiling) … why not call that girl in Hartford to take my mind off of nugatory process models for a few minutes…

RORY: (Finishes) … before your presentation.

LOGAN: (Nods) Yeah.

RORY: Coo.

LOGAN: (Still nodding) Yeah. (Then decides to say what's on his mind) Hey…

RORY: Yeah?

LOGAN: (Stops pacing and takes a seat) I'm glad we're talking again.

RORY: (As she smoothes her hair behind her left ear) Me too.

Pause.

RORY: Logan?

LOGAN: Yeah?

RORY: We've talked a few times now… since the (sighs) you know…

LOGAN: (Agrees) We have.

RORY: … and we've successfully avoided the topic.

LOGAN: I know, we have.

RORY: (Curiously) I am not sure what the protocol is…

LOGAN: (Shakes his head) Rory… I've enjoyed talking to you on the phone. Despite everything that has happen between us, I kept thinking about you (Rory suddenly sits up as she hears this)… wondering what you were up to. Despite how we ended things, I'd still like to know you…

RORY: (Agrees) I'd still like to know you too. (Confused, she chuckles) What does that really mean?

LOGAN: (Chuckles as well) I have no clue, Ace.

RORY: (Dares to mention) "Friends"… maybe?

LOGAN: (With a smile, he nods) I like the sound of that.

RORY: (Proud that they've made progress) Good, I like it too.

Scene fades.

INT. DRAGONFLY INN KITCHEN – TUESDAY MORNING

Lorelai, just arrived at work, walks into the kitchen to pour herself some coffee. As she walks in, she notices the busy kitchen, then she pauses a couple of feet away from the island – staring at what she had just noticed. Confused, she keeps staring…

SOOKIE: (Waving a big knife at her best friend) Oh hey, Lorelai. Lovely morning to you (goes about chopping her carrots).

LORELAI: (Still confused, stares at her) Umm… Sookie?

SOOKIE: Yeah?

LORELAI: Umm… what are you doing here?

SOOKIE: (With her cheeks blushing, she continues about her business) What do you mean? I work here, remember?

LORELAI: Uh huh. But what are you doing here?

SOOKIE: Lorelai? Honey? I'm Sookie your best friend… (gestures) we opened this inn together, remember? (Hypothetically, asks one of her staff) Did she just wake up from a coma or what?

LORELAI: (Takes a few steps forward) Sookie! You're not supposed to be back at work for another two weeks!

SOOKIE: (With fake surprise) Two weeks? Really? Nooo… I said I'd be back today.

LORELAI: (With her hands on her sides, she whines) Sookie!

SOOKIE: (Stops everything, and turns) Okay fine. I can't stay at home doing nothing.

LORELAI: "Nothing"??? Sook, you're taking care of your new born baby who is 5-weeks old. That's not nothing.

SOOKIE: I can take care of Vickie and work here at the same time.

LORELAI: Whose with Vickie?

SOOKIE: Jackson.

LORELAI: (Concerned) Not that I don't appreciate the fact that you're back… but babe, you can't leave a 5 week old at home with Jackson.

SOOKIE: They are not home, they're in room number five.

LORELAI: (Confused) Huh?

SOOKIE: Martha and Davie are at their pre-school… and Jackson and Vickie are in room number…

LORELAI: Five?

SOOKIE: (Raises her eyes) Yes.

LORELAI: Sook, I told you take all the time you need.

SOOKIE: Easy for you to say… at least your first child graduated college and moved out before your second (points at her stomach. Then frustrated, she continues) I just needed to be back at work. I promise you Lorelai, this will not interfere with my duties, and this (gestures to the kitchen) will not interfere with my family. (Closes her eyes) I know, it's easier said than done, especially since I have conveniently placed my husband and 5 week old in one of our rooms… but trust me.

LORELAI: (Gives in) Okay. (Then smiles) Welcome back!

SOOKIE: (Giddy) Thank you!

They are interrupted by Michel.

MICHEL: I have a complaint to make.

Sookie and Lorelai roll their eyes at each other before turning to face Michel.

LORELAI: What is it, Michel?

MICHEL: I smell diapers (gives an evil eye at Sookie, and exaggerates) _dirty_ diapers. And the guests aren't happy. (Sookie opens her mouth to say something – but is cut off by Lorelai).

LORELAI: Michel, you do not smell diapers, dirty or otherwise. And the guests haven't complained.

MICHEL: Oh, I'm sure they will once they realize that an employee's off-spring is occupying room number five.

LORELAI: Michel, we have kids at the inn all the time. You never complain about that. (Remembers) Oh wait, you do. So, I will ignore you now (turns to face Sookie).

MICHEL: (Starts to whine) I can't believe you gave me a lecture as long as the US constitution on why I shouldn't have my beloved dogs here… but you let her (points at Sookie) new born occupy one of our rooms. (Insists) If she can bring Mickie…

SOOKIE: (Corrects) Vickie!

MICHEL: … here, then I should be able to bring Paw-Paw!

LORELAI: Go away Michel.

SOOKIE: (Frowns at him) Yeah, go away.

Michel stomps his feet and leaves the kitchen.

SOOKIE: (Shakes her head as she goes back to her carrots) Can you believe that guy?

LORELAI: He's been in a funky mood these days too…

SOOKIE: When is he not?

LORELAI: (Raises her eyes briefly as the point) Know what the first thing he said to me when he found out that I was pregnant with Luke's child? (Sookie curiously stops and looks up)… he said, "I guess this means you won't be leaving plaid-man anytime soon."

SOOKIE: (Shakes her head) He needs a good whoopin' – Luke should kick his ass.

LORELAI: I agree. Luke could totally kick his ass.

SOOKIE: (Chuckles) I can totally see Michel running for his life at the first sign of 'gung-ho Luke' (Lorelai chuckles as well. Then Sookie remembers) Oh, are you going to the town meeting tonight?

LORELAI: (As she finally goes to the coffee maker to pour herself some coffee) I thought it was on Thursday?

SOOKIE: Taylor moved it, said he had business in Hartford.

LORELAI: (Raises her eyes mischievously) Ooh, I wonder what he means by "business"…

SOOKIE: Speaking of which, have you and Luke figured out a honeymoon destination?

LORELAI: (Slouches) Nope. It's so difficult to pick! It has come to the point where I'd just take a vote… any vote… from anyone…

SOOKIE: (Lifts her knife as if her inner light bulb just turned on) Ooh! I've got an idea! (Lorelai steps back a bit to avoid an accident).

LORELAI: Lovely, now let's put that knife away.

Scene fades on Lorelai taking the knife from Sookie.

INT. MRS. KIM'S HOUSE – TUESDAY EVENING

Just after dinner, Rory and Lane walk into one of the bedrooms in the Kim household. Lane quickly peaks at her twins asleep in their respective cribs as Rory whispers to Lane.

RORY: It was really nice of your mother to invite me to dinner.

LANE: (Whispers back) My mother's having really good thoughts about the Gilmores these days... ever since your grandmother bought all those lamps from her. She's even willing to _think_ about maybe forgiving your mother for getting pregnant out of wedlock.

RORY: How kind of her.

The two ladies move out of the bedroom and walk over to the top of the stairs. They find two steps to sit on.

LANE: (Raises her eyes) You know what they say in the bible – judge not – and all that. (Rory chuckles. Lane changes the subject) Hey, you didn't go into detail about the whole Logan-calling thing.

RORY: It's a _thing_ now?

LANE: (Nods as she points out) Oh yes, it became a thing when you started talking beyond the first call.

RORY: (With a heavy sigh) I don't know.

LANE: You don't know what? Do you have feelings for him? (Rory looks on) More importantly, did you ever get over him?

RORY: I think I answered all those questions just before you asked them. I really don't know.

LANE: _I don't know_ Rory was so two years ago. You should know. Maybe you should ask him…

RORY: He called last night.

LANE: (Surprised) Wow, I didn't know the calls were that frequent.

RORY: We've only talked about once a week…

LANE: (Curiously) And? What was yesterday about?

RORY: I think we decided to try out being friends…

LANE: "Friends"? Hmm… I don't know Rory. Logan just doesn't seem like he's capable of being just "friends" with you… I mean, the guy did propose…

RORY: (Frustrated) That's another thing I don't know about. I don't know if he has forgiven me for rejecting his proposal… I don't know if he has moved on… We've seriously avoided talking about that day at Yale…

LANE: That's odd. Maybe he doesn't want to dwell on the past – and he wants to move forward… you know. The two of you as friends…

RORY: (Concerned) Past? It happened just 6 months ago…

LANE: A lot can happen in 6 months.

RORY: You're right. I just need to ask him and get it over with…

LANE: (Sympathetically smiles) Look on the bright side… he did use the word "friend" – which must mean that he's forgiven you. Right?

Scene fades on Rory's hopeful face.

INT. MISS PATTY'S STUDIO – TOWN MEETING – TUESDAY NIGHT

Scene opens with townies taking their places at the meeting. Babette enters and sits next to Lorelai, and we see Sookie already seated next to her best friend – in the first row.

BABETTE: (Leans over and grins at Lorelai – then whispers) Hey there doll, how's the mother-to-be doing?

LORELAI: (Smiles) Hey Babette, so far so good.

BABETTE: (Speaks softly as the town settles down) Patty and I have decided to knit all sorts of things for you and the baby… we're so excited Lorelai… she's going to be loved!

LORELAI: Or _he_. Thanks Babette…

Lorelai gets distracted by Michel entering the studio and sitting next to Babette.

LORELAI: (Softly inquires) Michel, what are you doing here?

MICHEL: (Holds up a piece of paper) It says here that we're on the agenda. If the Inn's on the agenda, I attend the meeting. I can't believe you left me out of this. I cancelled my date with a very beautiful model to be here tonight… (Babette is amused) to show you that I will _not_ be excluded!

LORELAI: (Makes a face) You really didn't have to be here. It was a last minute addition to the agenda… if you needed to be here, you know I would've told you…

TAYLOR: (With his gavel, calls for the meeting to begin) Alright people… let's get this thing going. (Everyone focuses on Taylor) As you may already know, I have a very important seminar in Hartford on Thursday and Friday of this week… so we had to move the town meeting…

GYPSY: (Annoyed) We already know this. Why do you think we're here?

TAYLOR: (Sighs at Gypsy) Patience, Gypsy…. I'm merely catching everyone up…

GYPSY: Well, do it faster…

TAYLOR: (Frowns) Alright… well, first order of business… (Kirk stands up, Taylor motions for him to sit) Not yet, Kirk… we have two more items before you…

KIRK: But it's 7:15 already … I don't want to miss the results show…

TAYLOR: (Annoyed) The what? (Gestures) Please take a seat, Kirk!

Lorelai and Sookie chuckle softly.

TAYLOR: First item on the agenda is concerning the Dragonfly Inn – which the owner of the establishment is here to discuss. Lorelai?

LORELAI: (Quickly takes a few pieces of paper and small pencils and hands them to Sookie) You know what to do. (Then she takes a mounted poster and places it on the easel. She takes her place at the podium as Sookie hands out paper and pencils to the townsfolk. Everyone is confused – even Michel) Thank you, Taylor. Okay, so as you can see Sookie is passing out pencils and pieces of paper – you will find out what that's for in just a second. (Looking to her side) On my left here you will see 7 different destinations listed on that poster board.

TAYLOR: (Interrupts as he gets his own piece of paper and pencil) What's all this for, Lorelai?

LORELAI: (As she clasps her hands, Michel looks on with his furrowed brow) I will get to that Taylor. Okay so (reads from a piece of paper) The Dragonfly Inn is going through a major re-organization of its brochures… (Michel frowns as he realizes what this is all about)…

TAYLOR: (Confused) What does the town have to do with it?

LORELAI: (With a fake smile at the annoying man) I'm getting to that Taylor. (Looks at the town) So as I was saying… The resources and materials we offer our guests are a major factor into the success of our inn…

MICHEL: (Mumbles) Oh puh-lease.

BABETTE: (Speaks up) So what do you want us to do, sugar?

PATTY: Yes, how do we help the re-organization of your _brochures_?

LORELAI: (Grinning to hide the real reason behind it all) Well, there are 10 slots available on our new wall rack and we only have one more slot for one of those (gestures at the list of places) … so all we ask is for you to write down in your little piece of paper which of these places appeal to you the most… and Sookie will walk around with a little basket – just throw that piece of paper in there… (the fake grinning exhausts her)…

GYPSY: Why would people staying at a small-town Inn want to know about traveling to Costa Rica?

TAYLOR: (Suspecting) This is a very odd request Lorelai… even for you. (Raises his eyes as he writes something down on his piece of paper) But the sooner we get through this, the sooner we can get to the more pressing matters…

LORELAI: (Caves as she looks at Sookie) I knew we should've prepared more. (Looks at the town) Okay fine! Luke and I need to come up with a vacation spot… and we have had the worst luck trying to come up with one… And we've been making so many decisions – white or off-white, chocolate or vanilla, (adds) We have _yet_ to figure out what color the nursery is going to be. It's all too many decisions! And I can't make anymore…

BABETTE: (Cuts her off) Ooh, a honeymoon destination. (Taylor is appalled).

LORELAI: (Shamefully) I know, isn't it sad that I'm asking my town to make that…

BABETTE: (Cuts her off) Why didn't you tell us in the first place! (Most everyone agrees. She starts scribbling something on her piece of paper).

TAYLOR: (Objects) I can't have my town meetings being used this way.

BABETTE: (As she folds her piece of paper and throws it into the basket) Trap it, Taylor!

Scene fades on a happy Lorelai.

---------------------------------------------------------------  
Will update with the final segment as soon as possible.

So here's the interactive part…  
In your reviews, in addition to a _thoughtful critique of the story so far_ (hint hint), please list where you would like Luke and Lorelai to spend their first week as husband and wife.

What do you think Logan's intentions are? Or does he even have any pre-calculated intentions? Or does he just want to know Rory as a friend?


	4. Segment Four

First of all, thank you so much for your kind reviews. I hope you will continue to read this season as it unfolds. 

------------------------------------------

**SEGMENT FOUR**

INT. COURANT – WEDNESDAY MORNING

Rory has just arrived at work, and is setting her messenger bag on the counter when her phone rings.

RORY: (Still standing) Hello?

It's Lorelai.

Scenes cuts between the porch stairs of the crap shack and Rory's cubicle.

LORELAI: (Shouts) HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!

RORY: (Smiles but has to move her ear away for a second to recover) Thanks.

LORELAI: Wow, 23 years old.

RORY: (Sits in her chair) Can you believe it?

LORELAI: (Exaggerates) Oh my god, you're _old_.

RORY: Which would also mean that you're _ancient_.

LORELAI: (Shakes her head as she states) I'm not ancient, I'm pregnant. Ancient people don't get pregnant.

RORY: (Teases) A sixty-year-old did get pregnant.

LORELAI: Hey!

RORY: So what's going on?

LORELAI: (Starts to walk down the stairs and towards the garage) Not much… I just came over to check on things at the house… Luke wanted to talk to you as well… (as she makes her way closer to the slightly opened garage door) he should be in the garage… Lucas!?

As Lorelai peaks in, Luke hears her voice and hurries to cover something with a tarp. Lorelai enters the garage and is surprised to see Luke's sudden reaction.

LORELAI: Whoa.

LUKE: (Quickly) Close your eyes!

LORELAI: (Abides, unsure of what she's doing) Okay!

RORY: (Confused) Ugh, what's going on?

LORELAI: (Into the phone) I don't know, but my eyes are closed.

RORY: Huh?

LUKE: (After making sure that the tarp covered it all, he walks over to Lorelai – takes her shoulders and guides her out of the garage - then turns her around so that she won't be able peak in) There.

LORELAI: (Eyes still closed) Why am I closing my eyes?

LUKE: I will tell you later (looks at the phone) is that Rory?

LORELAI: (Slowly opens her eyes and nods) Yup… (holds the cell phone to Luke's ear)

LUKE: Happy birthday, Rory!

RORY: (Smiles) Thank you, Luke.

LORELAI: (Into the phone) Luke's making something and he won't show me what it is.

RORY: Oh… intrigue!

LORELAI: Indeed.

RORY: (Occupied in the conversation) Wonder what it is.

We see Nate come up to her cubicle with a folder in his hand. He sees Rory on the phone – and not wanting to disturb her, he leaves. Rory only notices him as he walks away.

LORELAI: I don't know what it is… (looking directly at Luke as he stands in front of her) but I hope I find out soon… After all, I'm not known to be a patient person…

RORY & LUKE: Agreed. (Lorelai raises her eyes at how in sync they were – then frowns).

RORY: (Suddenly whispers) Mom, I need to get back to work.

LORELAI: Oh sure… sure… don't forget about tonight… 7pm sharp!

RORY: (Nods) I won't forget… I promise. See you tonight.

Rory hangs up and sighs at how fast the past year had flown by. Then she turns in her seat to see if Nate's in his office – he isn't. She turns back around and tries to focus on her own work. But the phone rings again…

RORY: (Picks up) This is Rory.

It's Logan.

Scene cuts between Logan in his San Francisco apartment and Rory's cubicle.

LOGAN: (With his signature smile) Happy birthday, Ace.

RORY: (With a similar smile) Hey Logan… and thank you.

We see Nate, once again, arrive at her cubicle. This time Rory is completely oblivious. Nate sees that she's on the phone again – so he sighs and stands there looking at the paperwork in his hands - hoping it's a quick phone call.

LOGAN: (As he pours himself some coffee) What are you doing at work?

RORY: It may be my birthday, Logan… but I do have a lot of work to do. (Hearing these words, Nate looks up suddenly).

LOGAN: Oh, then I mustn't keep you on the phone. (Nate thinks for a bit… then disappears again)

RORY: Oh no no… I have a few minutes…

CUT TO INT. COURANT LOBBY – SAME TIME

Nate enters the Lobby area where he sees the managing editor's secretary, Maggie.

MAGGIE: (Sees Nate as well and speaks up) Nate! I have a lot of mail for you today…

NATE: (Walks over to her) Oh yeah?

MAGGIE: It's tough to track you down even when you're in the building.

NATE: (Thinks) Hmm. I'm all over the place aren't I?

MAGGIE: (Nods) A little bit… yes.

NATE: (Takes the stack of mail, and starts to walk away) Thank you, Mags. (Then he remembers and takes a step back towards her) By the way, did you know today's Gilmore's birthday?

MAGGIE: (Surprised, she looks in the direction of all the offices) It is?!

NATE: (Nods) Just heard her on the phone. (Then he holds up the stack of mail) Thanks again.

Nate leaves the scene.

EXT. CRAP SHACK/INT. GARAGE – WEDNESDAY MORNING – AN HOUR OR SO LATER

Lorelai is seen once again walking down the stairs towards the garage. In her hands are two mugs – presumably for herself and Luke.

LORELAI: (Stops outside the garage not wanting to peak in on what Luke's up to) Luke! I'm about to enter the garage. (Silence) Luke? Hmm. (Sighs)

STAGE DIRECTION: Lorelai tilts her head to quickly see if Luke's in there – he isn't. Not wanting to see what he doesn't want her to – she pulls back. But it's too late. She had caught a glimpse of something that attracted her attention. So, peaking once more was her only option… She takes a step into the garage gasping silently as she sees what's in front of her. Forcing herself to look away, she finds a table next to her to place the two mugs. Then she moves closer to the object, by which time the audience sees the object as well. An unfinished wooden highchair. Lorelai, completely mesmerized by the object, kneels next to it in wonder.

Luke enters the garage with some tools and sees Lorelai examining what he didn't want her to see… yet.

LUKE: (Rolls his eyes) Ah, geez!

LORELAI: (Quickly turns and stands up. Then looks at him as if he's the best thing in the whole world) Luke.

LUKE: (Walks closer and sets the tools on the side) I didn't want you to see it until it was finished.

LORELAI: (Keeps looking at him) I was bringing some tea and announced my entrance… but you weren't here. (Sighs) Luke.

LUKE: What?

LORELAI: (Adoringly) You made a highchair for our baby.

LUKE: (Occupied with the chair) Well, it's not finished yet. I saw the picture in a book (Lorelai smiles at how many times he's made things for her with a picture he had seen)… Anyway, I realize it's not the first thing he's going to need… (Lorelai is still staring at his face) but I will make a crib and maybe a rocking chair… or a horse or something later.

LORELAI: You know, it could be a girl.

LUKE: (Stops what he's doing, and looks at his fiancée – then smiles) Could be.

LORELAI: (Sighs, and steps closer and places her hands on his chest) You are amazing, Luke Danes.

LUKE: (Blushes – but places his arms around her) Yeah?

LORELAI: (Momentarily looks at his mouth – then directly into his eyes) You're going to be a great father…

LUKE: (Sighs, then looks at the object) Let's see how the highchair turns out.

LORELAI: (Chuckles at how he manages to take a completely romantic moment and turn it into self deprecation) Focus, mister. (Luke looks at her face) You and I have been so busy with the wedding, the house and everything else… that I wish we could just go away somewhere together… get away from all of this.

LUKE: (Amused) Isn't that what the honeymoon is for?

LORELAI: (Remembers) Oh… speaking of which…

LUKE: (Repeats) Speaking of which?

LORELAI: Kirk is counting the votes as we speak.

LUKE: (Confused and completely oblivious to Lorelai's town meeting shenanigans) Huh?

LORELAI: (Smiles) Never mind. (Looks at his mouth again, and pulls him towards her to kiss his lips)

LUKE: (As he slightly pulls away) What was that for?

LORELAI: (Mumbles) No reason… (then pulls him again and begins to kiss him further).

Scene Fades.

INT. COURANT – WEDNESDAY LATE AFTERNOON

Rory is getting things together as she is about to leave work. As she places the messenger bag around her shoulder, Ken arrives at her cubicle.

KEN: Hey, Ror…

RORY: (Amused) "Ror"?

KEN: Yeah, you know… like "Roar" – I've decided that it's going to be your nickname.

RORY: (Still amused) Okay.

KEN: I hope you don't mind.

RORY: No one's ever called me "Ror" before… but I could get used to it.

KEN: Good. (Sees that she's ready to leave) Do you have a minute?

RORY: (Hesitantly) Actually I was going to leave for the day…

KEN: Yeah… yeah… it won't take long. I promise.

RORY: (Sighs) Okay (As Ken walks away, Rory places her bag back on the counter then follows him)

As Rory walks closer towards the lunch room – she begins to see a couple of balloons… and a spread of treats on the table. A few people (minus Nate) are gathered around the table.

EVERYONE: (As they see the birthday girl, they begin to sing – some off-tune) _Forrrrr she's a jolly good fellow…. For she's a jolly good fellow…. For she's a jolly good fellowwwwwww…. Which nobody can deny!!!!!!_

RORY: (Completely surprised, she gasps) Oh my… Wow! Guys?!

KEN: (Chuckles) Happy birthday, Ror!

RORY: Oh my god… thank you so much. Look at all that food… (Rob walks over to her)

ROB: Happy birthday, Rory.

RORY: Thank you Rob. I didn't expect this at all…

ROB: I'm surprised you didn't tell us it was your birthday.

RORY: (Smiling, she shakes her head) It was the last thing on my mind… really. Besides, it seems someone already knew.

ROB: (Gets distracted by another employee) Oh hey Ben… just the man I was hoping to run into… (looks at Rory) Excuse me, Rory.

RORY: (Nods, then walks over to Ken and joins him in filling up plates of goodies) This looks so good. How did you guys do it?

MAGGIE: (Enters the room with bottles of soda) Happy birthday, Rory!

RORY: Maggie… thank you!

MAGGIE: (Realizes) Oh no!

RORY: What?

MAGGIE: I forgot the cake!

RORY: (Chuckles) It's okay… this is all so very nice of you guys.

MAGGIE: I can't believe I forgot the cake?! It should've been the first thing I…

RORY: (Cuts in to calm down the 40-something woman) Really… Maggie… this is great. Thank you so much for all of this… (they get distracted by a grumbling employee) Don… are you okay?

DON: (As he fills up his plate with a few items) Oh yeah… no worries… happy birthday, Rory. (Begins to leave)

RORY: ...aren't you going to stay?

DON: (Looks at the spread on the table) I wish I could… but I have to pull an all night-er tonight. Scatter-brain just gave me the piece on Burmyanmar… and he wants it by tomorrow… can you believe it? Anyway… hope you have a great birthday. (He nods and leaves as Rory looks on disgusted)…

KEN: (Shows up behind her) Hey… so how's your birthday going so far?

RORY: (Not completely attentive – she turns to face him) What? I'm sorry I didn't hear you…

KEN: You okay?

RORY: Yeah… yeah… (Sighs) It's just that… I really wanted that piece…

KEN: What piece?

RORY: (Takes a moment to process) The piece on Burma…

KEN: (Realizes what it's about) Oh.

RORY: (Vents softly – away from the rest of the employees) I can't believe he gave it to Don. He doesn't even like his work…

KEN: Ror… come on…

RORY: He said he'd like to work on it with me… but then he turned around and gave it to Don…

KEN: I'm sure there's a good reason.

RORY: (Completely frustrated) He's a jerk… that's the only reason (Ken sighs – then clears his throat not wanting Rory to carry on)… Nathan DiLuca is a jerk… I can't believe he… (sees Ken looking behind her – she quickly turns to find Nate standing a couple of steps behind her – her face suddenly falls at the sight of the man)…

NATE: (Not wanting to create a scene, he looks at the spread of food on the table) Must be someone's birthday (looks up at Rory – who is frozen at his presence) Happy birthday, Gilmore.

RORY: (Swallows a bit) Thanks.

NATE: (Grabs a roll and begins to walk back to his office – he looks at Ken) Ken Chen… are we still on for tonight?

KEN: (Sympathizing with the situation, he subtly nods at his friend – then he looks at Rory and continues softly) Playing some hoops tonight.

RORY: (Unable to process, she nods – then she looks away) Wow.

KEN: (Sympathetically) That was awkward.

RORY: Why do I have this strange urge to go apologize to him?

KEN: (Shakes his head) I don't know why you have such a warped opinion about him, Rory. It's very surprising to me… Maybe it's justified… but…

They are once again interrupted by Maggie.

MAGGIE: Would you like something to drink? We've got all types of soda over there…

RORY: (Kindly) Thanks Maggie… this is all so nice of you…

MAGGIE: (Leans in to reveal) I'm just glad Nate overheard you on the phone… or else, we would never have known it was your birthday. (She then moves away and starts to mingle with the others).

Rory, surprised at what Maggie had just revealed, she looks at an amused Ken.

RORY: (Sighs, then places her plate on the table) I think I have some apologizing to do. I'll be back.

Ken smiles.

As Rory makes her way to Nate's office… she rubs her palms together to calm her nerves. Then she pauses a step away from the office… and takes a deep breath.

RORY: (With more confidence, she takes a couple of steps into Nate's office) Hey, Nate? Can we talk?

NATE: (On the phone, he holds up his hand to suggest that he's on the phone and cannot be disturbed) Yeah… definitely… No, I completely understand. (He looks up at her and raises his eyes as he listens to the person on the phone. Rory shakes her head at him to suggest that it was nothing).

Rory, realizing that she cannot undo what she had previously done (at least not tonight)… she turns around and walks away.

INT. LUKE'S DINER – WEDNESDAY NIGHT

Rory (now changed into casual clothes) walks into a diner full of townies (at least some of them) and decorations. It's not a surprise party… but it's one that was arranged for her. Exhaustion is seen on her face as she is greeted by everyone wishing her a happy day.

LORELAI: (With two glasses – one of which looks like champagne and the other orange juice – walks over to her daughter) Rory!

RORY: (Smiles) Mom…

LORELAI: (Hands her the glass of champagne – then gives her a huge) Happy birthday, babe!

BABETTE: (Standing next to Lorelai) Yeah sugar. How old are you now? 21?

LORELAI: (Looks at Rory) Yeah… go with 21… it would make me two years younger.

RORY: (Smiles) It's 23, Babette.

LORELAI: (Frowns) Traitor. (Grins) Come on… you have to see the cake Sookie made for you!

The townies follow her to the counter. The lights go out… and everyone starts singing the Happy Birthday song. Sookie, with the help of Luke – brings out the large cake.

THE TOWN: … _happy birthday, dear Rory!!! Happy birthday to you!!!_ (Everyone starts clapping).

RORY: (Sees that the cake is decorated as a newspaper with the headline reading "Rory turns 23!!!" – she can't help but smile at the extremely generous town) Aw, this is just amazing!

Scene cuts to a few minutes later.

The town is mingling – inside and outside the diner. Everyone is loud and chatty. Rory, Lorelai, Luke and Sookie are seated at the counter (Lorelai and Luke on one side – and the other two across from them) chatting away as well.

SOOKIE: … so after seeing Michel with a mascara brush… I managed to get him off my back by threatening to tell everyone about it. (The girls chuckles as Luke rolls his eyes).

JOE: (Interrupts) Hey Sookie… we're out of pumpkin rolls!

SOOKIE: (Rolls her eyes at her friends) I'll be back.

LORELAI: (Turns to Rory) What about you birthday girl? You've been quiet all evening. Long day at work?

RORY: (A bit shy at the spotlight, she nods) Long day at work… (looks down a bit) and I ran into something I may not be able to get out of…

LORELAI: (Concerned) What do you mean?

RORY: I called Nate a jerk … and didn't realize he was standing behind me.

LORELAI: (Sympathetically) Aw, honey.

LUKE: (Protectively) Was he a jerk to you?

RORY: (Sighs) Well, not really… which I later found out…

LORELAI: (Taps her arm) Okay, start from the beginning.

RORY: Well, there was this piece I wanted to work on with him…

LORELAI: Ooh, the Myanmar piece?

RORY: (Nods) Yes. As it turns out – during the surprise celebration, I find out that Don got the piece… and he was complaining about how it was due the next day… and… (sighs)

LORELAI: And?

RORY: I complained to Ken about what a jerk Nate was… (shakes her head)…

LORELAI: Oh no… and he was behind you.

RORY: (Nods) He was behind me.

LORELAI: Was there a huge blowout?

RORY: No… he just wished me and left. Then I find out that he was the reason for the celebration.

LORELAI: (Makes a face) Oy...

RORY: Then I realized that when he came over to me earlier when I was on the phone… he probably wanted to talk about the piece… then overheard my conversation about it being my birthday and all… so he gave the piece to Don… by which time he had also talked to Maggie about my birthday.

LORELAI: (Sympathetically tries to revive the evening) At least we know if the journalism thing doesn't work out… you could always be the next Shylock.

LUKE: (Understanding Rory, he lowers his head and states) Rory, you will figure it all out. (Then he smiles and steps away to attend to the others).

RORY: It's just that we made progress, mom.

LORELAI: Babe, people have misunderstandings and quarrels at work all the time. You have to realize that it's nothing personal. It happens when people are stuck in a working environment for most of their day. You just have to move on and hope the next day is going to be better… which it will. It's all a part of being an adult.

RORY: (Smiles to hide her apparent discontent over the whole matter) You're right. I just need to get over it. (Looks around) I should go mingle or something.

LORELAI: (Smiles) Okay.

As Rory leaves the counter, we see her subtly pulling out her cell phone from her jean pocket. Kirk arrives at the counter and situates himself in front of Lorelai.

KIRK: Lorelai, I have finished counting the votes. (Luke hears this and walks over)

LORELAI: (Sits up) You have?! How does it look?

LUKE: (Confused yet again) What are these votes people are talking about?

KIRK: (Presents Lorelai with an envelope) In this envelope you will find the destination that received the most votes.

LORELAI: (As she takes the envelope, Lorelai makes a face ) It's sealed and everything. Kirk, you could've just told us … you know… verbally.

KIRK: (Steps back) If you would kindly excuse me, I think I saw a few more pieces of cake over there.

Kirk leaves.

LORELAI: (Looks over at Luke) He's so…

LUKE: (Offers) Weird?

LORELAI: …professional.

LUKE: (Points at her hands) Are you going to open that or what?

LORELAI: (Giddy, she sits up) Are you ready?

LUKE: I don't know if I want to see this…

LORELAI: (Slowly opens the envelope, reads the content along with Luke – then they look at each other) Sedona?

LUKE: As in Arizona?

LORELAI: (Confused) Yeah. That's odd… it wasn't even on the list.

Scene cuts to the exterior of the diner.

We see Rory exiting the diner as she starts to dial a familiar number. She moves away from the crowd outside as well. The chill makes her place one hand in her jean pocket.

RORY: (Holds the phone up to her ear and forces a smile) Hey.

It's Logan… in what seems to be the exterior of an upscale restaurant – dressed for the night.

LOGAN: (Speaks over the crowd next to him) Rory?

RORY: Oh, you sound busy…

LOGAN: (Looks around and the camera pans to his date) No, no… (chuckles) actually I'm sort of out right now. Is there anything wrong?

RORY: (Reads between the lines) Oh no… no… nothing's wrong. I just called… you know… to check in. Go back to what you were doing…

LOGAN: (Concerned) Are you sure?

RORY: (She smoothes her hair behind the ears) Yeah… yeah.

LOGAN: (As he takes his date's hand) Okay, I will call you later… okay?

RORY: (With a faint smile) Goodnight, Logan.

Camera fades as Rory stands on the sidewalk all alone.

Scene Fades.

**Next week on the Gilmore girls**

**VOICEOVER: As one friendship blossoms…**

LOGAN: (Smiling into the phone) Hey Ace.

RORY: (Smiles) Logan.

**VOICEOVER: … the potential of another evaporates.**

RORY: Ken told me everything… and I wanted you to know how amazing I think it is…

NATE: What? Now I get your approval? Funny thing is, Gilmore… I wasn't looking for it.

Camera on Rory as she looks on at Nate walking away.

**VOICEOVER: However, on the brighter side…**

RICHARD: (At the doorstep of the diner, he smiles) A very good morning to you, Luke!

LUKE: Uh, Richard?

CUT

LUKE: (Fakes a smile at Richard, who is at the counter – then walks over to Lorelai and speaks in urgency) What's your father doing here?!

LORELAI: Oh, I forgot to mention to you last night… he wants to spend the day with you.

LUKE: What?! (Richard raises an eye at Luke)

CUT

LORELAI: (To Luke) Is that Kirk sleeping on the sidewalk? (Luke looks out the window as well)

CUT

KIRK: (With a tear rolling down his cheek - and messy hair) My mother threw me out of the house and Lulu has left me.

CUT

A shot of Richard hovering over him as Luke attends to customers.

LUKE: (Annoyed he looks at Lorelai) I can't deal with this right now! I have Kirk and Lulu attend to!

**VOICEOVER: Hilarity ensues as Richard Gilmore shadows his future son-in-law. Stay tuned for an all new Gilmore Girls next week.**

END CREDITS  
----------------------------------------------

Will return with 8.09 as soon as possible.

Reviews are appreciated... and encouraged. Thank you.


End file.
